


Shark Week

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warning: Mentions of menstrual cycle, swearing, men being cluelessRequested: Yes - Hii, I would really like to read something about reader being in her period, and Din being a dumb when he saw reader’s blood in the bathroom because he thinks that reader is fucking dying because he’s mandalorian and he don't undestands female body.A/N: I stand by my belief that the Mandalorian’s aren’t the type of people who teach sex ed, biology, or anything else like that, so they can be clueless when first encountering something like this. BTW, I use salonpas patches to help with cramps, they work well in case anyone’s looking for something.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of menstrual cycle, swearing, men being clueless
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hii, I would really like to read something about reader being in her period, and Din being a dumb when he saw reader’s blood in the bathroom because he thinks that reader is fucking dying because he’s mandalorian and he don't undestands female body. 
> 
> A/N: I stand by my belief that the Mandalorian’s aren’t the type of people who teach sex ed, biology, or anything else like that, so they can be clueless when first encountering something like this. BTW, I use salonpas patches to help with cramps, they work well in case anyone’s looking for something.

You don’t understand why women were forced to have babies and be cursed with the crimson tide, but you hated it. Why couldn’t biology and evolution have found a different way to help you develop in puberty and prepare for a baby? Why couldn’t men bleed for seven days and suffer from stomach and back cramps, nausea, breast swelling and tenderness, and mood swings? It fucking sucked and you’re done with it, the next planet you stop on they can remove your uterus.

You and Din had been together now for almost a year, hunting partners from the start, you slowly developed a relationship and started having sex six months in. He’s surprisingly gentle and while he has trouble with his people skills, he has improved so much with you, not that you minded how he was. Thinking to your hunting job, you and Din made an excellent team, no one stood a chance, you managed to find, catch, and return bounties faster than anyone else in the parsec, which is what Din is currently doing. While you sit here in the _Razor Crest_ agonizing over why you were cursed with a uterus at this moment. Deciding the best thing right now is to slap some self-heating and pain relief patches on your back and stomach and go lay down for a nap after changing into your shorts. You quickly change your menstrual protection gear, wrap it in toilet paper and throw it away in the waste bin, not thinking anything else about it. Climbing into bed, for the first time, your eyes close as soon as you hit the pillow, sound asleep in seconds.

__________________________________________________________________________

Din’s done with the day, sick and tired of dealing with people whether they be Mandalorians or Greef Karga, he just wants to get off-planet and sit with you, maybe lay down with you wrapped safely in his arms until he’s forced to get up. Or he could decide to take you, screw you into the mattress or make love to you gently as he joins your bodies as one. Either way, he wants to be with you. As he enters the ship and notices it’s weirdly quiet for this time of day, assuming you’ve gone to the markets, he decides now is a good time to take a shower and metaphorically cleanse himself with a shower, washing all the stress away. When he enters the bathroom, he immediately manages to knock your hairbrush off the counter and into the trash can. Leaning down to get it, he has to sift through the trash to pull it out, coming across a wad of bloody toilet paper in the process, relatively fresh. ‘ _It’s not mine_ ’ he thinks ‘ _which means it’d have to be-_ ’

“Y/N!” He yells storming up the ladder to your shared room in a panic.

___________________________________________________________________________

You’re sleeping peacefully content, warm, comfortable when suddenly you’re awakened by Din roughly grabbing your ankle and pulling out of the bed. Grabbing your waist he picks you up and pulls you to the cockpit so he can see you in the better light, despite the speed and power he’s using, he’s being surprisingly careful with you.

“What happened?” He asks frantically, pulling off his gloves to run them up and down your legs and arms, switching to pulling your shirt off and looking you over, visor locking onto the pain patches on your stomach and back. “Who hurt you? Do you need to see a healer? Did you already see one? Is that why these bandages are here? What happened y/n?”

Din is frantic now as he grabs your face and holds it, forcing you to look at him through the helmet while both of you try to figure out what’s wrong.

“What are you talking about?” You ask, still sleepy, and trying to get your brain to function after it’s abrupt awakening. “I’m not hurt.”

“Then why do you have bandages on?”

“Wha-oh, they aren’t bandages, they’re self-heating pain patches.”

“Why do you have pain patches on if you’re not hurt and why is there bloody toilet paper wadded up in the trash bin.?”

“Because it’s shark week.” You can’t see it but you can imagine Din blinking rapidly as he tries to figure out what shark week is.

“What?” He asks slowly.

“I’m closed for maintenance.”

“Maintenance? Like...when...a droid gets repaired?”

“Kinda, I guess, yeah.”

“ _What_?!”

“You know, it’s the crimson tide.”

“There...are no crimson lakes...on the planet.” He says again slowly and you can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tries to understand what you’re saying.

“Din, babe, I have my period.” Shaking his head slightly but frantically tells you he still doesn’t understand, “It’s part of my menstrual cycle.”

“I...don’t…”

“Growing up, did the Mandalorians ever teach you basic sex ed and female biology, or any biology?” You ask as he lets go of your face as straightens up so fast you think you can hear his back crack, squirming slightly at the question.

“I don’t see why...no...not...at all…” he squirms more as you sit there staring at him.

“Ok, women have vaginas, as you are well acquainted with mine.” He snorts and nods a little as you motion for him to sit in the co-pilot chair. “Well, they are magical things that can clean themselves, birth a baby, be a great place to park a dick, and bring fun pleasure, but once a month they give a woman pure hell and pain.”

At this, he tenses again, not liking the sound of you being in pain.

“You see, it’s not only the vagina, but it’s also everything down there, cervix, womb, uterus, blah, blah, blah. Well, the uterus prepares your body to have a baby every month it makes a special lining so eggs can be protected, nourished, and grow when a woman is inseminated.” You don’t miss the spasm of Din’s hands or the tilt of his helmet as he looks to your belly, ‘ _does he have a breeding kink?_ ’ “If a woman isn’t knocked up her uterus decides to throw a bitch fit. It begins to rip everything out, shreds our lining, destroys the egg, sends your hormones into flux which causes mood swings, and to top it all off, causes your muscles to contract in painful cramps to force your lining to be shed for seven days in a bloody mess known as the period. Which I affectionately call shark week.”

“You bleed for...seven days from…” he motions his hands towards your crotch as he speaks and you nod. “Doesn’t that get dangerous?”

“No, it’s not dangerous and it sucks, and it’s purely a punishment for not getting pregnant. How have you never noticed this before? We’ve been together a _year_.”

“Well, I’ve noticed you being moody at certain times and not wanting sex, but I just...thought it was something I did.” He says looking at the ground uncomfortably.

“Babe, it’s not something you did...not always.” You smirk when his head snaps back up to look at you.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you were in pain?”

“I’ve had worse in fights, it just never crossed my mind. How’d you find out anyway?”

“Oh,” he mumbles looking down again, “I knocked your hairbrush into the trash and had to dig to get it...I saw the bloody tissues.”

“Well, now you know the basics and I’d love to stay and talk, but I want to lay down again.”

“Ok,” he states standing up with you and walking you to the bedroom, “Is there anything you need?”

“Nah, I’m good.” You respond lying down and curling up again.

“I have to go do something, but I’ll be back later.”

“Ok.”

As he walks away you yawn and lay down, falling asleep after a few minutes.

_________________________________________________________________________

You have no idea how long you slept for, but when you wake, you’re wrapped tightly in strong arms and pulled against a hot body, with no armor or helmet because the room is so dark.

“Good morning” Din’s gruff sleepy voice coos in your ear, “well night, evening?”

“Whatever time it is, I’m glad your here,” you whisper back, rolling over to face him and capture his lips in a kiss.

“I have a surprise for you,” he says breaking away, “and if your cramps get too bad, I’ve read that orgasms help with them.”

“I feel gross, I don’t want sex, sorry.”

“That’s ok, but if you ask I can still give you an orgasm without sex, remember when we wanted to heat up on Hoth but were too cold to get undressed, so you were grinding on me until we both came? We can do that again.”

“I think, I will take you up on that offer later tonight.” You reply kissing him again before he pulls away and scoots to the end of the bed, pulling his helmet on.

“Come on, I have something to show you.”

Groaning, you follow him to the cargo hold where there are bags upon bags of...stuff everywhere.

“What is this?” You ask dumbfounded by everything.

“Well, I went to a few shops and asked some women for help, I also asked different species in case they had better methods than humans. There are different menstrual protection guards, comfy clothes, pain patches, heating pads,” he continues listing things as he looks through the bags, “chocolate, sweets, salty foods, fruit, blankets, _oof_ ,” he grunts as he trips over a bag. “Basically I bought whatever they told me too.”

“I can see that,” you mention grabbing a silk scarf and walking to him, wrapping it around your eyes lifting his helmet off his head so you can kiss him.

“You know what I want right now?” You ask sliding your fingers over his face.

“Chocolate or some sweets?”

“You know what _else_ I want right now?” You correct yourself chuckling at the fact that he read your mind.

“No, what?”

“I want you to take me upstairs and hold me. Unless we have to be somewhere.”

“No, we leave tomorrow, and I’d love to hold you upstairs.”

“Then maybe we can revisit our Hoth adventure in a little.”

Din stands and offers you his hand, pulling you to your feet then throwing you over his shoulder as he carries you to bed. Laying you down and turning off the light, you can hear him change his clothes into something more comfortable and remove his helmet before he joins you, molding you to his body as he holds you.

“I love you y/n!” Din whispers kissing your head.

“I love you, Din.” You answer back holding him tighter, glad that he’s there with you.


End file.
